A prior art storage system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,150,752 issued Aug. 17, 1915. Related patents include U.S. Pat. Nos.
______________________________________ 497,922, issued May 23, 1893, 1,130,080, issued March 2, 1915, 3,957,137, issued May 18, 1976, and 4,180,145, issued December 25, 1979. ______________________________________
The prior art furnace ash storage system includes a below-floor pit, an elevator, and an ash can, for receiving ashes from under a furnace and for raising the ash can to a furnace floor level.
One problem with the prior art storage system is that it is not able to prevent odors from stored garbage. Another problem is that it is too strenuous to operate by most of the people. A further problem is that it needs a 2-story lift of the garbage container for placing it at the curb for pick-up.